Random Stuff
by DeathWillNotPrevail
Summary: This is just where things that I've written to help with writers block will go! All of it will be based off of Ghost Hunt and some of it will be complete and utter nonsense! I hope you Enjoy!
1. Dancing Mai - 01

She twisted and turned and leapt and slightly trusted the boy she danced with, allowing him to push and pull her where ever she needed to be. Her leg lifted and dropped, arms wrapped, released and swirled around her as she took two steps forward before bending at the waist and letting herself get dragged back. She bent backwards, slowing right before she hit the floor and kicking off with her feet, exhaling softly in relief when her partner caught her...only to yelp when said partner gasped and let her fall to the ground.

"Akuma-kun!" Brown eyes snapped back to her and she huffed as he helped her off the floor, dark brown eyes quickly scanning for injuries.

"Sorry! Sorry Mai-chan! It's just..." The girl huffed, her brown bangs sticking to her sweat covered forehead.

"Just what?!"

"I thought I saw Yuki..."

~X-x-X~

"He really dropped you?!"

"The nerve of that guy! You're like the best dancer in our year Mai!" Both the yelling girls quickly giggled at the blush that appeared on their friends face.

"Well I guess his reason was okay." The girls stopped giggling.

"He said he saw Yuki." The words were spoken at a whisper, but they might as well have been shouted. Everyone stilled, papers dropped, pencils broke, and gasps echoed.

"What did she just say?"

"Akuma-kun saw Yuki!"

"ATTENTION! ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM AT THIS TIME. ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM AT THIS TIME." Everyone stopped talking and stared at the little stereo in the ceiling. Mai let out a sigh as the whispering grew ten fold and followed her down to her seat in the auditorium. Slouching, she groaned as people pointed at her and she heard her name whispered more than once.

"Quiet down students! Quiet down now!" Everyone continued talking, pointing at the people that stood next to the Principal.

"QUIET!" The vice principal let a smile cross his features as he thanked the now quiet room.

"As you all know, many of our third year dancers have gone missing only to turn up...dead." The Principal cleared his throat and gestured to the people next to him. Mai didn't look at them, it was useless anyway. She was sat in the very back, what with her name being Taniyama after all.

"This is SPR and I have hired them to look into the murders. They will be setting up cameras and other equipment so if you see any do not, I repeat, do not touch them. If you break them you will pay for it and will be suspended from school. If you have any information regarding the murders please show up at studio 3-A tomorrow."

~X-x-X~

"Mai are you going today to talk to those SPR people?" The brown haired girl nodded.

"Yeah, Akuma-kun is too scared to talk to them so I'm going instead." They giggled before parting. Mai sighed and turned to look up at the school, grip tightening on her small dance bag when she saw the long line. Heaving another sigh she headed to the studio she normally worked in, Studio 3-B.

For hours she stretched, spun, bent and exercised her muscles while she waited for the long lines to go down. After checking for the fiftieth time, only to groan in disappointment to see they were still as long as they were last time, she sat in the middle of the studio staring into the mirror.

"Yuki, Amaya, Hotaru, Suzume, and Usagi are all dead." Blowing her bangs out of her eyes she sprawled out across the floor, eyes closed.

"But why? Yuki was so sweet, she was the one who helped me become one of the best first year dancers. And Suzume was a really sweet person, whenever someone had a question they went to her!" Mai rubbed her face, groaning at her thoughts.

"And then Akuma-kun had to go and say he saw her while we practiced! GAH the nerve of that guy!" She quickly crawled over to her bag and snatched her water up, mumbling angrily as she sat back and drank to her hearts content. Then she lay on her back and covered her eyes with her elbow, drifting off into her thoughts.

"You...sound...upset..." Mai froze. No. There was no possible way.

"Mai-chan...please..." Brown eyes widened, pupils dialated as she sat up and turned to see the white glowing figure surrounded by black.

"Yu-Yuki?"

"Help."

"YUKI!" Mai sat up with a gasp, looking around the empty room for a dead girl.

"Whoa there!" A woman with red hair and calming brown eyes put her hands up, hoping the girl who had just been passed out wouldn't hit her.

"Wh-who are you?"

"We were wondering the same thing kiddo." A man with long shaggy blonde hair pulled back was on her other side. Mai blinked.

"When did you come in here?" She just blinked and these two random people appeared out of no where!

"You passed out thirty minutes ago. We were watching you after you stayed in here for seven hours."

"Oh. I passed out? That doesn't make any sense! I can dance for seven hours straight, why would I pass out?" The brown haired girl continued thinking aloud as she stood up and began pacing around the room. "I ate today, I made sure I was hydrated, so what was it."

Mai stopped, suddenly growing pale as she stared at the mirror. A quick flash, a friendly smile reflecting back in the air next to her.

"Yuki." The girl shivered, bringing her hands up to rub at the raised flesh.

"What?" She gasped, jumping back and falling into a defensive stance. She'd forgotten about the two people who were there when she woke up.

"You said the same name when you woke up."

"Yuki was one of the third years. She died last month." Mai's voice was solemn. "She taught me how to dance, sort of. Yesterday I was practicing with my dance partner Akuma-kun when he dropped me all of a sudden. I asked him why and he said that he saw Yuki. I didn't believe him at first but..."

"But?"

"While I was sitting I heard her voice. She told me I looked upset and then-then she," Mai took a deep breath. "She said my name. I turned around and all of a sudden everything was black and she was hovering there, glowing a pale color. She...she asked me to help her."

The red haired woman opened her mouth to say something only to pause, tilting her head slightly as if listening to God.

"Alright, Monk we're taking her back to base." Mai paused and stared at the two.

"Excuse me? I don't even know you." The two strangers grinned.

"I'm Matsuzaki Ayako, a shrine Maiden." The red haired woman spoke up with a smile and a small wave.

"I'm Hōshō Takigawa, a monk slash guitarist!" The blonde haired man grinned and winked at her, flashing a peace sign.

"We work with SPR and are currently investigating the murders surrounding your school." Needless to say she went with them back to their base.

This is all I got! I hope you like it! I wrote this during the whole writers block thing I had going on while I was writing the sixth chapter of The Baby Project. After I got fed up I started writing this and then I decided to completely rewrite chapter six! Also this is dedicated to Snavej for helping me out!

Also I am not a professional dancer so if the dance at the beginning confused you let me know and I'll see what I can do to help!

Until next time my Faithful readers!


	2. Mai and Naru's System

Mai has a system.

On the days she's annoyed with Naru, he gets a tea labled in a green canister. This is a blend her mother passed down for whenever she was annoyed with her father.

On the days Naru has her filing old crap cases, he gets the orange canister. This blend is bland and Naru ends up calling for tea evey thirty minutes. This is because the tea has no taste so he is never satisied.

On the days he insuults her itelligence for being late, he gets the red canister. This is a slightly spicy tea and Naru ends up calling for tea only three times that day.

Then there's the grey canister. This is filled with Naru's Earl Grey tea. He gets this whenever there's a custumor.

And whenever he cuts Mai some slack, he gets the blue canister. This is filled with a special blend of all the canister's that just so happens to be Naru's favorite.

* * *

Naru gets random tea cravings.

Whenever he's annoyed he calls Mai to come work during her free time. She gives him a tea that calms him down. How he doesn't know and he refuses to ask.

Whenever he's swamped he gives Mai old files to go through and put away. She ends up giving him a tea that he can barely taste and is able to gulp down in between e-mails.

Whenever he has a problem with a thesis he insults Mai's intelligence. She gives him a spicy tea that focuses his mind.

Whenever they have a client Mai gives him Earl Grey tea. A familiar tea that helps him remember he has a client.

And whenever he remembers Gene he sends Mai home early without docking her pay.

She gives him a tea that tastes exactly like the one his brother used to make.

* * *

 _ **So this was just something that popped into my head while eating dinner with my family. My youngest sister is five and she tried sweet tea for the first time. Afterwards she would scream, "Mommy, Tea!" and it reminded me of Ghost Hunt! I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what your favorite tea is below!**_

 ** _Until the next update!~_**


	3. Omake-TBP Chapter 11

Luella stared at the scene before her.

Her son, Noll, was holding a baby with his skin and hair in one arm, a bottle with the other. Standing slightly in front of him with an arm extended to block the two behind her and an expression that was colder than her sons's famous glare was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes that matches the eyes in the baby's head.

"Naru do you know these people?" Her voice was light and hard and she was so perfect!

"Mai it's okay! These are really good friends of mine!" And with those words the protective woman was gone and in her place stood the perfect woman.

"Oh well then I guess I should make some tea then huh? Would you like some more Naru?" Her son nodded.

"Mai I need you to take Oliver as well." Mai walked over to her boos and took her son from him, smiling as Oliver screwed his face up and reached for the bottle.

"Now now Oliver there's no more left! Why don't we go play drums in the kitchen?" And with that the two were gone. Oliver Davis stared at his parents.

"Why don't we take this to the office? Madoka stay with Mai. Tell her we were called to the case."

~x-X-x~

" _Oh Noll he is absolutely beautiful_!" Luella squealed as they left the hotel room. " _Why did you name him Oliver though? And why did that nice girl look like she was about to cut us apart? Speaking of nice girl why didn't you tell us you got a girl pregnant?!"_

Naru sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

" _I have not inseminated Mai mother. He is not my son and I did not name him. We are working a very dangerous case and Mai was preparing to use the nine cuts on you_." He answered the questions in order before turning to face Lin and glare at him.

" _Well then why did you hire a pregnant assistant? I taught you better than that Noll. And how do you explain the fact that you two are living together?_ " Martin was quick to fire the questions at his son, trying to figure out what was going on. After all, a good investigator needed facts.

" _Oliver is not Mai's son either. Her school is doing a hands on project called the Baby Project. Oliver was the child she was assigned. The same day her apartment building was burned down. I couldn't let her and a six month old live on the street."_ And with that there was no more questions.

~x-X-x~

"Madoka-san? Where did everyone go?" Mai was so confused. She had just made a full pot of tea. Oliver banged on his pot as the two woman settled down at the table.

"Oh well Naru and Lin were called back to the case and went to drop the others off at the office to look over the files for the case." Mai nodded slowly, reaching for the notebook she had begun to fill with thoughts last night.

"I have feeling that you're not telling me everything. I really think that those two have more in common with Naru than you. That woman kept staring at him and barely glanced at you. Also that man looked like he had never seen a baby before." The pink haired woman stared at her. Why did her student keep insulting this girls intelligence? She was very observational.

"Damn those are some good instincts. Tell you what Mai, if you can figure it out before they tell you then I'll convince Naru to give you a pay raise and a weekend off so we can go shopping for stuff okay?" And as the girls face lite up Madoka couldn't help but think that soon Noll's lies were going to catch up with him.

"Thank you very mu-" Mai let out a gasp before she began to fall sideways out of her chair. Her vision began to go black and as she made contact with the floor a familiar face popped into view.

~x-X-x~

Masako was annoyed. Naru had been spending most of the case ignoring her. She had thought that with Mai occupied with the baby on this case that she would finally have a chance to figure out why she felt a sense of dread coming from Naru.

"What does he see in her an-" She was cut off by a hand roughly grabbing her upper arm. It was then that her senses kicked into over drive. A blinding cold raced through her nerve endings a voice after voice screamed for her to run. The smell of blood, fresh blood was strong in her nose and she could taste death on her tongue. Her fears were confirmed however when she looked down to see a rotten hand clamped on her arm.

" _I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_

 _ **And here's the next chapter! The next one is already written and will be posted shortly!**_


End file.
